


The Way Life Shouldn't Be

by apple9131999



Series: The States of America [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Historical Hetalia, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple9131999/pseuds/apple9131999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem started, incidentally, on her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Life Shouldn't Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah- Maine  
> Sylvia- Vermont
> 
> Both Sarah and Sylvia prior to this timeline were part of New France and then became territories within the U.S.- Sylvia her own country for a shot while (until the beginning of this story), Sarah a district of Massachusetts.
> 
> Sylvia, unlike Sarah, had clear boundaries of her land. Sarah technically didn't exist.
> 
> (The Louisiana referenced by Sarah is in reality only Louisiana Territory (later named Missouri territory) not the modern state)

_March 4, 1791- New York City, New York_

* * *

 

The problem started, incidentally, on her birthday. Also known as the day Sylvia was admitted to their fledgling nation. Also known as the start of ‘well...what are we going to do with Sarah. We could at least pinpoint where Sylvia was and now she’s a state, but what about Sarah? We don’t know anything about her.’

At least when Sylvia was around, she wasn’t alone.

Then again, when Sylvia was here, there was a lot more yelling and screaming children.

There were still screaming children after Sylvia left. Baby Southwest was very prone to crying fits and Baby Mississippi would scream at anything that startled him.

She developed a penance in the months leading up to Sylvia’s admission to be prone to sit in the corner of the room and silently stare at the occupants. It was unnerving for the first month, but then her sibling’s gazes would only slide across her as though she wasn’t there.

That did not help the problem.

One indulgence she had allowed herself was to sing in French when she was upset, but after Sylvia left, she didn’t. Not even on her birthday. She helped the girls when they eventually came learn their French, but wouldn’t speak anymore than she had to.

Louisiana, when she showed up one day when they moved South, gave Sarah an odd look and then claimed to know French fluently.

She was chosen to teach the new girls.

Sarah’s room that she had shared with Sylvia for the one year that Sylvia lived with them down South, was changed into Louisiana’s and eventually Michigan.

Sarah was moved into Rhode Island and Connecticut’s room, the former almost always breathing down her neck whenever she so much as nicked a finger with a sewing needle.

That did not help the problem.

The problem was something that could not go away easily.

The problem was this: Sarah was an oddity, a phenomenon, light filtering through rapidly dispersing smoke, she existed but had no lands, grew no older than a physical age of 10, but was well into her hundreds of years.

The problem was that Sarah wasn’t a integral part of the fledgling group of people she had come to call her siblings.

The problem was that Sarah didn’t matter to anyone beyond Rhode Island. And even then it was just so that Rhode Island could check that she still breathed in the morning.

It was a rather lonely life.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I need to write such sad things  
> -The title is from a car insurance ad I saw on the internet (tweaked a little)


End file.
